Gap Dragon
by psykeroro
Summary: (one-shot)while on her way to find ruby,yang is taken by a blond haired woman that able to make gaps.


**i do not own Rwby or touhou. they belong to the late monty oum and zun.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

in a forest road there was a 18 year blond haired girl riding a motorcycle as keep on riding down the girl wore a short sleeve trench coat with a long cellar that had a orange ring around the edge of was a brown belt around it as she had black pants with long zipper brown boots with a purple ribbon on the lift she had long brown finger-less gloves as she also had a black and yellow lift robot had some sunglasses on as well.

this was Yang Xiao-long,a ex-student of the in-ruin beacon academy after it was destroyed by the grimm and a terrorist group named the white fang that was cause by a woman named cinder fall. that day she lost her arm to a guy named Adam Taurus after she tried to save her friend Blake belladonna. after the whole event,she went to depression because of it along with the fact that Blake had lift her and her stayed at her house with her father as her sister ruby rose had lift as well as she had got haven along the remaining members of team JNPR. while she was at home,her father got her new robot that she was had right a she did not want to put it on cause of giving cause of her arm and the past events. but she was able gain some of her fighting spirit after a conversion with her dad and two of beacon professors during a that and some thinking she put on her new arm and train with her she was off to find her sister to help her. but she was not out of the wood of her past event as she now had PTSD cause by the events of the fall of beacon.

as Yang was driveling,she did not not notice notice a hole that had ribbons in the sky as a figure with blond hair was eyeing her as she figure grow a smirk as it then enter the hole as it closed with it looking like it was never there.

 **(with yang)**

yang still driving as she keep her eyes on the road still thinking to get to her of getting to her sister,but first she was going to find her mother,who had lift both her and her father after she was born as she could somewhat help find her sister faster.

then out of nowhere,to yang's surprise,the same type of hole form before open up as yang then quickly hit the brakes of her bike as it came to a blond brawler look at the hole in the air eyeing ever single angle of it.

''what in the world?''said yang as she then got up from her bike and walk to the took off her glasses as she was now close to it. then she took off her brown gloves as under them were black finger-less gloves as her lift arm had a yellow bracelet. she shook her arm as it then turn to a yellow gauntlet with a shotgun barrel as on her robot arm,a plate open up a small gun barrel pop from it. she ready herself to see if there were any treats from the hole,after a few minutes,noting came out as she walk a bit closer wondering what was inside it with her guns still out in case anything pops outs.

she peek her head inside of it as she did not notice the same figure from before in back of a tree looking at yang. the blond peek her head inside, in it was a weird and creepy looking place that was a black-purple void that was covers with a infinite amount of eyes were looking at her as she felt a sever down her spine as she looked at them.

''what is this?''she wonder out as she had a strange feeling that she had see this hole before. she was about to take her head out of the hole as an other hole open up inside the void,to her surprise,the bottom of her bike ,bumblebee, came out it as it went to an other hole. yang got her head out and notice that the hole that bumblebee went thru was there as it then close.

''what the heck!?''yelled yang as she then felt noting under her looked down to that the a 4th hole open under her as she fell thru it.

''AHH-!''yang yelled as her scream were cut off as the hole close.

the figure from behind the tree came out of figure was a woman with poofiy hat with a ribbon on it. she wore a white long sleeve dress with a purple front with a image of a orange fire with the a yin-yang symbol on had it. last she had white stockings with red heel as her front of her hair was tied in red bows.

''got ya.''

 **(elsewhere in a abandon town)**

a hole open up as yang fell out of it,she landed on ground on her front said as she slowly got up.

''ow,ow,ow.''yang said in pain,as she finally got up from flour,she then check herself if anything was was fine as she check her robot to see if it was fine as well .

''good,it's fine.''she said as she then looked notice she was in a abandon/ruined town. she then walked to see were she was. as she was looking,she manage to find a sign. sadly,it was in ruins and could not tell what it said.

''were am i?''yang then looked around some more as she did not the blond woman standing on a roof with a parasol on her shoulder as she enter a hole.

soon yang made to a old dry up fountain which she then stopped.

''ok,am in a old ruined town in god know who knows were, cuz of that hole.''she to herself as she rub her chin as she think''can't seem to find bumblebee as well.''she stopped rubbing her chin as she signed''feels like someone is playing with me.''

''and you are correct.''

 **(Play Necrofantiasia)**

yang jump in surprise as she then ready herself again as she looked around to find the voice but could not find it,she then looked back at the fountain as a hole up as the blond haired woman rose from it as she had her parasol as she had a small smirk.

''who are you?''said yang with narrow eyes while getting ready to fight if needed.

the woman give out a fake hurt expression''why yang,do you not remember me?''said the woman

at hearing this yang began to a angry"how do you kno-?''

''giving that i have save you way back then.''said the woman.

yang grow in shock at hearing this and wonder what see was wonder at this until something hit her.

 **(end Necrofantiasia)**

 **(flashback)**

a younger yang was tired as she and her sister ruby who was in a wagon were a old broken down shack as a pack of Beowulfs were out of it.

'need to run.'thought the girl as the pack of grimm were getting closer and closer.

'can't,too tired.'the beowulf had finally got close as the one in front leap to yang as she close her eyes to brace then heard of the sound of something going past her and the sound of a horn as well as something hitting flesh. she open her eyes as they became wider as she saw a..

'train!?'

that's right,a subway train had appeared in front of her as she could see,even if was going fast,passengers looking outside with shock. seconds later the train lift in a hole. yang and the grimm stop what they were doing as they wonder the heck happen.

''you been all bad dogs.''

both girl and grimm looked to see a hole open up a blond haired woman in a purple dress with parasol came out of it.

''time for you to be put down.''she said

one of the beowulfs the ran at the woman as she just stood there as a hole open up as several balls of energy came out as one hit the one running beowulf as it faded into dust. the other beowulfs saw this and move out of the way to avoid from getting some more holes opened up and shot energy balls as they were then killed off.

one beowulf remained as was able to avoid the attacks as it looked at the woman in pure hate.

''well come on,are you going do something?''said the woman with a smirk

the grimm then in anger, ran at the woman wanting to tear her apart and eat her. the woman the open a another hole as from it a giant muit-colored energy beam came out. all the while someone shouted '' **master spark!** '''from the hole. the grim was then killed as the beam hit it.

''that should it.''said the woman as turn to look at the young girl as yang looked the woman as she then fell to the ground as fell before she fully went to sleep she heard.

''ha,so finally tried of from searching raven.''

 **(end flashback)**

yang looked at the woman as she remembered as she looked at her as she pointed to her.

''you.''said the blond''you are..''

the woman then smile''it seemed like you have remembered.''she said.

''just who are you?''said said the brawler''how do you know raven?''

the woman just smile as as took out a hand fan and placed over her mouth as she span her parasol.

''simple.''said the woman''am her mother.''

yang eyes widened''what-wha?''

the woman just smiled even more under her fan.''hello yang,am your grandmother. Yukari Yakumo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **i meaning to do this fic for long time,sadly am just gonna make it a one-shot.**


End file.
